Por Medio de las Cartas
by GriisleChan
Summary: ¿Quien diría que su pasión por los juegos de azar le llevaría a conocer a alguien con el cuál compartiese tal afición? Pues eso le pasó a ambos, que por medio de un común juego de póker terminaron descubriendo a una increíble persona, la cuál no iban a dejar ir fácilmente. Nyo!MónacoxNyo!Macau. One-Shot *AU*


¡Hola! :D

Aquí les traigo un fic que deseaba escribir desde hace tiempo! mi pareja hetero favorita en modo Nyotalia uwu ya que version normal ya escribi. Macau es mi personaje favorito, los que conocen saben que es así XD, y su versión Nyo no se queda atrás x3 de paso que Nyo!Monaco es muy lindo~ ¡Tenia que escribir esto! XD

Puede que parezca muy flojo, siendo mi primera vez con ellos me costó un poco u_u espero y de verdad no este aburrido :c

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y Nyotalia no son míos, para nada, todo pertenece a Himaruya-san n_n menos este fic, él no haría algo tan chocho como esto :'c

**Aclaraciones:** AU. Posible OOC. Uso de nombres humanos: Xiu (Nyo!Macau) Christopher (Nyo!Monaco) Françoise (Nyo!Francia) y Paulo (Portugal), Aunque solo hay una mención de estos dos últimos...

Sin mas, espero les den una oportunidad a la pareja nwn

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Por Medio de las Cartas**

**.**

Era una noche lo bastante normal, para a como llevaba su cotidianidad, en la vida de Xiu Da Silva, una joven macanese de apenas los pasados veinte años de edad. Era de cabello castaño oscuro, que solía llevarlo amarrado en una coleta alta dejando a los lados dos mechones de cabello, de ojos color miel -herencia de su madre- y una simpatía única, a como muchos le decían, pues era una mujer bastante agradable y tranquila, además de muy linda.

A pesar de su edad, aunque ya había pasado la mayoría de edad, trabajaba en uno de los casinos más famosos y transcurridos de la región -que era propiedad de su padre y otros socios- con un cargo bien merecido, era una de las encargadas para vigilar y hacer cumplir con las normas y demás cosas, pues a pesar de ser la casa de los juegos de azar siempre se había que tener presente ciertas reglas. Muchos, sobre todo quienes trabajaban ahí con un cargo más bajo, consideraban su trabajo flojo y hasta envidia le tenían, pero la realidad era que ella ahí asumía una enorme responsabilidad y por tal razón se le asignó ese puesto, su padre confiaba en ella ciegamente. Además, no era algo que ella odiase ni nada por el estilo, de muy joven siempre le llamó la atención todo lo relacionado a los juegos de azar y apenas cumplidos los dieciocho ingresó a trabajar en tal casino, aunque su padre no estaba muy contento al principio -el que su hija se sumergiera en tal mundo- pero al final prefirió tenerla ahí a que esta se fuera a otro lugar.

Y, como todas las noches desde que se le asignó aquel cargo, se encontraba supervisando aquel glamoroso y bastante visitado casino por personas de todas partes del mundo. Todo iba con normalidad, exceptuando algunas malas rachas por aquellos quienes perdían grandes sumas de dinero, haciendo que no hubiese nada resaltante como él para preocuparse.

-Señorita-

Giró sobre sus talones, cuando escucho que se dirigían hacia su persona, y mostró una sonrisa amable al toparse con un chico más o menos de su edad, de cabello rubio un poco largo, que lo hacía un total extranjero, y un par de ojos azul cielo llevando puesto un elegante y caro traje.

-¿Sabe en donde podría obtener fichas?- fue directo una vez que captó la atención de la asiática.

-Sígame-

Inició a caminar hacia la zona requerida siendo seguida por el joven rubio que aún le picaba la curiosidad con respecto a que una chica tan joven y simpática trabajase en un sitio como ese. Tal vez y no debía juzgarla por su apariencia ¿Cierto?

Una vez frente a la zona de cambio, Xiu realizó una pequeña reverencia con intención de retirarse.

-Muchas gracias- le brindó una cálida sonrisa, la cual le llevó a la chica a sonreír también.

-Para servirle- y así le dio la espalda para dejarlo atrás.

El joven proveniente de Mónaco, quien estaba ahí de vacaciones junto a su madre Françoise, sólo pudo pensar en lo encantadora que era la chica, quedo sorprendido incluso ¡No se había mostrado fría con él! Bueno, solía encontrarse con personas así cuando visitaba algún casino, o era más que nada que siempre tenía la mala suerte de toparse con los de mal carácter. No le dio más importancia al asunto y realizó el cambio dispuesto a ir jugar un rato...

-¿Que tan buena será la gente de este lugar en estos juegos?- sonrió de lado, ansioso, en su tierra solía entretenerse bastante y esperaba que aquel sitio no lo decepcionara.

**.**

Las horas pasaron, siendo en ese momento alrededor de la media noche, y todo transcurría con normalidad al punto de vista de la peli castaña. Hasta que, por mera casualidad, se percató de cierto grupito ubicado en unas de las zonas de póker, ese el cual estaba bastante animado y encendido, y se acercó con cautelo ¿Que será lo que tenía a la gente así?

Una vez cerca y que observó lo que ahí sucedía, no pudo evitar curvar los labios en una sonrisa lasciva...

-¡Oh!- exclamó uno de los tipos que ahí estaba de espectador- La señorita Da Silva jugará- al parecer solía transcurrir constantemente tal casino, pues ya conocía a la joven susodicha.

Ella se acercó a la mesa, tranquila, siendo observada por ese quien había ofrecido un gran espectáculo al derrotar a todos sus contrincantes con sus pulcras habilidades.

-¿Tiene un momento? Me gustaría jugar una ronda con usted- ofreció con una sonrisa leve, pero diferente a la que le dedicó cuando lo vio por primera vez, era una un tanto ansiosa.

El europeo se le quedó viendo por unos segundos, asimilando la situación, y sin mas comenzó a barajear las cartas listo para otra ronda... Algo le decía que esa curiosa mujer no era digna de ser subestimada, todo lo contrario...

Era lo que él había estado buscando.

Pasaban los minutos, unos tras otros hasta convertirse en casi dos horas. La zona estaba repleta de gente que de a poco se añadía para observar tal _show_.

Simplemente, ambos eran muy buenos en ese ámbito, estaban muy parejos...

Mientras tanto, como era de esperarse, las apuestas iban y venían entre los mismos espectadores. Unos apoyando a la oji miel y otros al chico rubio.

El tiempo de juego acabó, al ya obtener un ganador, y todo quedó en total silencio por tan solo unos segundos, esos en donde todos procesaban la ultima jugaba que dio triunfo al ganador. Luego de eso iniciaron a aplaudir con total emoción, había sido una jugada fantástica, incluso muy pocos podían entenderla.

Se levantó de la silla que ocupó apenas terminado el juego y, antes de retirarse, hizo un rápido movimiento de su cabeza en señal de gratitud y despedida.

Las personas presentes abrieron paso para dejar transitar a la asiática, esa quien recientemente le había ganado a su contrincante en un juego limpio y con una habilidad asombrosa ante la vista de terceros, como era de esperarse de su persona.

-Ella...- aún estando sentado tenía la mirada clavada en la chica, hasta que desapareció entre la gente. Fue ahí que bajó la cabeza hacia la mesa y notó que algo sobraba- Ha ganado y no retiró su premio... ¿Qué clase de chica es?- se dijo a sí mismo, por lo bajo, estando un poco molesto ¿Acaso se burlaba de el? Imposible, algo le decía que ella no era así, pero... ¿Y entonces qué?

Así que, sin pensarlo más, se levantó de la silla y fue tras de ella antes de que la perdiera totalmente de vista. Eso no podía quedarse así...

**.**

Xiu caminaba sin estar al tanto de donde se encontraba, pues su mente aún divagaba en lo de hace apenas unos momentos. Estaba encantada, por decirlo de algún modo, hacia tanto que no disfrutaba de cierta forma un juego como aquel.

Es más, si lo pensaba mejor, ese chico era el único que podía acercarse a su nivel, estaba consciente que era muy buena en ese ámbito, lo admitía. Pero hasta podía concluir que en cualquier momento podía superarla, no cabía duda, ella reconocía el verdadero talento.

-¿Uh?- se detuvo de pronto, saliendo de sus pensamientos, al encontrarse de frente con alguien. Más que cualquier persona, era ese quien se había instalado en su mente.

-¿Me regalas unos minutos?- preguntó, llevando una mirada serena, pues a pesar de que había sido derrotado -y por una chica- no se sentía mal... Al contrario, un sentimiento de placer inundó su ser.

La asiática lanzó una rápida miradita hacia ambos lados, asegurándose que todo estuviera en el orden normal, antes de aceptar su petición. Al fin y al cabo, ella también tenía deseos de hablar con él, de conocerlo un poco si era posible.

Se alejaron del pululo de gente y del sonido de aquellas máquinas presentes en el casino. Llegaron a lo que era un pequeño balcón con una vista preciosa de aquella ciudad, Macau era simplemente un espectáculo por la noche...

-¿Eres así con todos?- inició él con la conversación, sin ningún ánimo de ofender, tan solo quería darle un poco de confianza a la chica.

-¿Disculpa?- ladeó la cabeza, haciendo notar un poco de inocencia.

Tal cosa produjo que el rubio soltara una rápida risita. No podía creer que tal adorable chica sea tan talentosa en los juegos de azar, le era sorprendente.

-Ganaste...- le recordó- Y no retiraste tu premio ¿Era acaso muy poco para ti?- su expresión cambió a una un poco seria, realmente no entendía el porqué de aquella actitud. Si se ganaba, se tomaba el dinero apostado y listo, pero ella se había saltado ese paso.

-Nada de eso- negó suavemente con la cabeza, al entender su punto- Juego porque me gusta, no para obtener dinero...- explicó, el chico alzó una ceja- Bueno... No es que el dinero no me guste- rió avergonzada- Pero ni todo el dinero del mundo podría compararse a la gran experiencia que obtuve al jugar contigo- sin sinceró olvidándose de las formalidades al tutearlo.

Christopher abrió un poco sus ojos azules por la sorpresa antes tales palabras ¡No lo podía creer! Le era irreal considerando la sociedad actual. Y lo mejor... Le entendía, conocía ese sentimiento y, siendo sincero, si hubiese ganado él habría hecho lo mismo, tal cual.

-Ya veo- salió de su sorpresa brindándole una sonrisa ya más natural- Eres... Impresionante- admitió, como poco solía hacerlo.

Xiu no pudo ocultar un leve sonrojo ante aquello, le era muy agradable que se tomara tales molestias con ella. Bueno, era muy bonita y muchas veces había recibido halagos por parte de todo tipos de chicos. Pero, curiosamente, era la primera vez que estos tomaban tal efecto en ella.

-_Obrigado_- soltó en portugués, al no darse cuenta, buscando eliminar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, ese que el chico observaba encantado- De verdad, gracias-

-A ti-

Se quedaron en silencio, uno para nada incomodo, en donde la suave fría de la noche removía el cabello de ambos. Ahí, en tal sitio, se sentían a gusto y eso les daba un poco de miedo a la vez.

-¿Puedo verte otra vez?- se giró para mirarla a los ojos, luego de admirar un poco el juego de luces de la ciudad. No quería parecer insistente ni nada, pero era un simple deseo de un muchacho de su edad, el conocer a cuantas personas sean posibles hasta encontrar a la que se ganase un lugar especial en su corazón.

Bien, al parecer las palabras de su madre ya estaban haciendo efecto en el.

-Por supuesto- sonrió- Ya sabes en donde encontrarme- alejó su mirada de los obres opuestos y la posó en su ciudad, en su bella ciudad...

No se sentía incomoda con su presencia, ni menos ante su petición. Una corazonada le llevo a aceptarla sin pensarlo mucho, además ¿Tenía algo de malo? ¡Claro que no! No parecía un mal chico... Aunque no sabía que podría pensar su padre de él ¡Momento! Fue demasiado lejos, ni que fuera a casarse con él o algo por el estilo. Vaya... A veces solía llevar las cosas mucho mas allá, no podía evitarlo.

-Perfecto- su mirada brilló, al saber que iba a verla otra vez- Estaré un par de semanas más de vacaciones por estos lados... Así que no dudes que vendré a verte...- guardó silencio de pronto, al recordar un detalle sumamente importante.

Ninguno de los dos conocía su nombre.

-Xiu Da Silva- agregó, luego de una risita ante tal descuido ¡Mira que era olvidadiza!

-Un gusto- a pesar de que no estaba para nada familiarizado con los nombres asiáticos ese la había parecido lindo, muy acorde a ella- Soy Christopher Bonnefoy, vengo de Mónaco- extendió su mano, dispuesto a tomar la ajena a modo de saludo, y la estrecharon. Entonces, en un descuido por la asiática, este besó caballerosamente su mano.

Xiu no dijo nada al respecto, ni recordaba la última vez que hicieron algo así con su persona ¿Acaso eran todos los europeos así? Por supuesto que no… tal vez y el chico frente a ella fuera, quien sabe, especial…

-Discúlpame, tengo que volver a mi trabajo- se excusó al percatarse que había estado mucho tiempo en ese lugar.

-No te preocupes, entiendo- le sonrió con ese confianza que ambos habían ganado en tan sólo una noche.

Puede que sea un poco exagerado y tonto, pero tenían el ligero presentimiento que aquel encuentro estaba destinado. Bueno, ninguno de los dos creía en esas cosas, pero algo era cierto… Iban a tomarse la molestia en conocer al otro, así mismo, aprovecharan el momento para aprender de ese quien compartía su gusto por los juegos de azar.

-Te veré luego…- se despidió con un movimiento rápido de su mano, lo cual la chica respondió con una reverencia antes de retirarse, dejándolo solo- Macau es increíble…- miró por última vez la ciudad antes de irse él también, pensando que desde hasta horas no había visto a su madre…

Mientras tanto, Xiu no podía esperar para reencontrarse con el rubio, ni sabía el porqué de tanta ansiedad ¿Era porque podrían volver a jugar? En parte, pero si lo pensaba más a fondo se sentía atraída por ese chico, aunque fuese ilógico considerando que recién lo conoció y era de otro país, bueno… Entablar una amistad podía ser bueno ¿Verdad? Ella gustaba aprovechar de esas cosas.

Pero, sin duda, el destino les tenía preparado algo aún mucho mejor…

**.**

**.**

* * *

Eso fue todo~ les dije, flojo u_u :c

Me disculpo si hubo algún error D: revise pero se me escapan twt ya estoy ciega :c(?)

Entonces... ¿Les gustó? :c Espero que si y que me lo hayan llegar por medio de un comentario o de verdad me interesa saber si esta pareja agrada, me gustaría escribir mas con ellos en un futuro~ ya sea en su versión normal o en Nyo

Sin mas, muchísimas gracias por leer :)

¡Hasta la proxima!


End file.
